berjuanglah Nae Aegya
by kim rye eun 'YWS' tomatcherry
Summary: saat kebahagiaan yang hampir terlengkapi harus terenggut oleh takdir aarrgghh,,,, summary macam apa ini? Yewook Fict
1. Chapter 1

Title : berjuanglah nae aegya part 2

Length : Twoshoot

Genre : Family, Sad situation, Romance (mungkin)

Rate : T

Cast : Kim Jong Woon - yesung

Kim Ryeo Wook - wookie

_Masih di Rahasiakan_

Pair : Yewook + Someone

Warning : GS, Typo(s), abal, jelek, gak jelas, No Feel, alur pasaran, dll

Summary : No summary karna author gak pandai nentuin summary nya mau kayak apa :(

.

.

Don't LIKE Don't READ ~~

.

.

Hope u like it guys

.

.

.

.

~happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-_Berjuanglah Nae Aegya_-_

.

.

.

Baby yewook kini tengah terbaring lemas di dalam incubator dengan selang infus serta alat bantu pernafasan dan berbagai alat medis lain nya yang menunjang harapan hidup aegya yesung dan ryeowook. Setiap hari baik yesung, ryeowook, maupun soo eun tak ada henti-hentinya berdoa kepada Tuhan serta para tim Medis yang selalu berusaha menyelamatkan jiwa suci baby yewook.

" aegya umma bangun nak, umma ingin sekali melihat mu membuka mata. Sadarlah chagiyaaa.. hiks.. u..umma mohon bertahanlah chagiya .. jebal.. hikss.. " tangis ryeowook kembali pecah kala melihat betapa menderitanya anak yang masih sangat kecil harus terpasang oleh alat-alat medis yang begitu menyakitinya.

" chagiya, makan ne nanti kau sakit " rujuk yesung

" bagaimana aku bisa makan jika aegya ku saja sampai detik ini belum makan apapun.. hikss .. " racau ryeowook

" uri baby pasti siuman chagiya, kalau kau tak mau makan nanti kau membuat nya sedih wook, kajja makan dulu nanti kau yang sakit " bujuk yesung sekali lagi

" geundae... "

Ryeowook bungkam seketika saat mata onyx itu menatap langsung ke dalam mata caramel nya, secercah kekhawatiran terpatri di sana namun kepercayaan akan kesembuhan anak nya pun tertera disana membuat ryeowook mau tak mau menuruti perkataan suami nya.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, begitu seterus nya

Yesung dan ryeowook tak pernah lelah berdoa, berusaha dan meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa aegya yang sejak lama mereka inginkan akan segera membuka mata indah nya dan melihat paras orang tua nya sendiri. Tim dokter pun terus memantau kesehatan baby yewook dengan teliti, mereka terus berupaya semaksimal mungkin mempertahankan kehidupan bayi tak berdosa itu meskipun kondisi nya terkadang normal terkadang kritis.

Hari ini yesung dan ryeowook serta soo eun sedang berjalan menuju ruang dokter Park Il Woo, dokter yang selama 1 minggu ini merawat aegya mereka.

Tapp ..

Tapp..

Tapp..

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di keheningan pagi di koridor Seoul Hospital. Dua orang yeoja dan 1 orang namja tengah berjalan dalam diam dengan berbagai pemikiran di kepala mereka serta ekspresi wajah yang lebih mendominasi pada kegugupan. Ya.. mereka gugup karna akan mengetahui hasil test sementara aegya tercinta mereka. Buah cinta dari Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook.

Krieettt...

BLAM...

Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Soo Eun berjalan pelan menghampiri seorang namja dengan jas putih yang biasa di kenakan oleh seorang Uisanim

Yesung sedikit berdehem ringan sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka ..

" jadi, bagaimana perkembangan aegya kami uisanim ? "

Dokter mengangguk " kondisi terakhir anak anda saat ini sudah lebih baik dari dua hari yang lalu, tekanan darah nya tidak serendah kemarin-kemarin dan detak jantung nya mulai membaik namun meski begitu kami akan tetap memantau keadaan nya takut suatu saat nanti kondisi nya akan kembali memburuk mengingat ia masih terlalu lemah "

Ryeowook mengangguk senang, terbesit rasa tenang di hati nya kala mendengar anak nya dalam kondisi baik " tentang penyakit nya, apa bisa di sembuhkan? "

" setelah kondisi nya benar-benar membaik, kami akan memberikan terapi khusus untuk menyembuhkan nya, berhubung anak anda masih dalam posisi tidak stabil, maka kami akan menunda terapi itu. Anda tidak keberatan kah ? " jelas + tanya uisanim

" lakukan yang terbaik untuk uri aegya uisanim. Apapun meskipun itu harus mengorbankan jiwa ku " ucap ryeowook mantap

" kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin ryeowook-ssi, jong woon-ssi. " dokter tersenyum tulus

" baiklah terima kasih atas kerja sama dan waktu nya , kami permisi dulu. Annyeong " pamit Soo Eun

Kriieett ...

BLAM..

_Ryeowook POV_

Kini aku dan yesung oppa sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yg di dalam nya berisi alat-alat medis serta seorang baby yang tidak lain adalah baby ku dan yesung oppa. Sudah genap 1 minggu setelah kelahiran baby ku, namun aku hanya bisa memandangi nya dari balik kaca ruangan steril itu. Hanya dokter tertentu lah yang dapat melihat serta menyentuh aegya ku.

Kim Ryeowoon adalah nama aegya kami, singkatan dari Ryeowook dan Jong Woon. Woonie di duga mengidap penyakit liver dan flek sejak ia lahir, bahkan aku sebagai umma nya pun tak di beri kesempatan untuk menggendong nya karna setelah ia keluar dari rahim ku, ia langsung di larikan ke ruang incubator. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk nya dan berusaha bersikap tegar menghadapi kenyataan takdir yang di tuliskan Tuhan untuk anak ku. Karna aku yakin kalau woonie adalah anak yang kuat, aku harus yakin ia akan bertahan dan segera membuka mata mungil nya untuk segera melihat dunia nya yang baru. Dunia penuh warna

" baby ummaaaa,, bogoshippo nae angel.. bertahanlah .. bertahanlah chagiyaaa.. hiks.. " lirih ku

" percayalah , ia anak yang kuat kau harus tau itu wookie-ah " suami ku selalu membisikkan kata-kata itu untuk sekedar menenangkan ku.

" ne oppa, aku selalu percaya " balasku mantap

Irreona uri aegya , irreona palliwa ... umma ingin sekali melihat mata indah mu serta senyum malaikat mu .. saranghae .. jeongmal saranghae ..

_Ryeowook POV End_

Te Be Ce !

Annyeong Hasseo Minna-san ...

Gimana lanjutan nya? pendek yah .. mian ne readers ,, soalnya ide nya udah mentok sampe situ doang sih ...

Hmmm ... kira-kira baby yewook nya bakal selamat atau gak yah ?  
*evil smirkON

Big thanks bwt yang selama ini selalu RCL, mengkritik dan menyukai FF saya baik yg saya post dengan Nama Fb ' Chikaa Andhrianie ' maupun yang saya post di note ' chaa sii unyiell cloudsomnia '

Oya,, buat kelanjutan FF fantasy ' My Fairy ' nya di pending dulu ya sampe fb chaa normal lagi, hehehe tapi tetep bakal lanjut kok FF nya

Okee ,, seperti biasa ,, mohon RCL ne readers :)

Chikaa Imnida ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : berjuanglah nae aegya part 2

Length : Twoshoot

Genre : Family, Sad situation, Romance (mungkin)

Rate : T

Cast : Kim Jong Woon - yesung

Kim Ryeo Wook - wookie

_Masih di Rahasiakan_

Pair : Yewook + Someone

Warning : GS, Typo(s), abal, jelek, gak jelas, No Feel, alur pasaran, dll

Summary : No summary karna author gak pandai nentuin summary nya mau kayak apa :(

.

.

Don't LIKE Don't READ ~~

.

.

Hope u like it guys

.

.

.

.

~happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-_Berjuanglah Nae Aegya_-_

.

.

.

Baby yewook kini tengah terbaring lemas di dalam incubator dengan selang infus serta alat bantu pernafasan dan berbagai alat medis lain nya yang menunjang harapan hidup aegya yesung dan ryeowook. Setiap hari baik yesung, ryeowook, maupun soo eun tak ada henti-hentinya berdoa kepada Tuhan serta para tim Medis yang selalu berusaha menyelamatkan jiwa suci baby yewook.

" aegya umma bangun nak, umma ingin sekali melihat mu membuka mata. Sadarlah chagiyaaa.. hiks.. u..umma mohon bertahanlah chagiya .. jebal.. hikss.. " tangis ryeowook kembali pecah kala melihat betapa menderitanya anak yang masih sangat kecil harus terpasang oleh alat-alat medis yang begitu menyakitinya.

" chagiya, makan ne nanti kau sakit " rujuk yesung

" bagaimana aku bisa makan jika aegya ku saja sampai detik ini belum makan apapun.. hikss .. " racau ryeowook

" uri baby pasti siuman chagiya, kalau kau tak mau makan nanti kau membuat nya sedih wook, kajja makan dulu nanti kau yang sakit " bujuk yesung sekali lagi

" geundae... "

Ryeowook bungkam seketika saat mata onyx itu menatap langsung ke dalam mata caramel nya, secercah kekhawatiran terpatri di sana namun kepercayaan akan kesembuhan anak nya pun tertera disana membuat ryeowook mau tak mau menuruti perkataan suami nya.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, begitu seterus nya

Yesung dan ryeowook tak pernah lelah berdoa, berusaha dan meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa aegya yang sejak lama mereka inginkan akan segera membuka mata indah nya dan melihat paras orang tua nya sendiri. Tim dokter pun terus memantau kesehatan baby yewook dengan teliti, mereka terus berupaya semaksimal mungkin mempertahankan kehidupan bayi tak berdosa itu meskipun kondisi nya terkadang normal terkadang kritis.

Hari ini yesung dan ryeowook serta soo eun sedang berjalan menuju ruang dokter Park Il Woo, dokter yang selama 1 minggu ini merawat aegya mereka.

Tapp ..

Tapp..

Tapp..

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di keheningan pagi di koridor Seoul Hospital. Dua orang yeoja dan 1 orang namja tengah berjalan dalam diam dengan berbagai pemikiran di kepala mereka serta ekspresi wajah yang lebih mendominasi pada kegugupan. Ya.. mereka gugup karna akan mengetahui hasil test sementara aegya tercinta mereka. Buah cinta dari Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook.

Krieettt...

BLAM...

Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Soo Eun berjalan pelan menghampiri seorang namja dengan jas putih yang biasa di kenakan oleh seorang Uisanim

Yesung sedikit berdehem ringan sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka ..

" jadi, bagaimana perkembangan aegya kami uisanim ? "

Dokter mengangguk " kondisi terakhir anak anda saat ini sudah lebih baik dari dua hari yang lalu, tekanan darah nya tidak serendah kemarin-kemarin dan detak jantung nya mulai membaik namun meski begitu kami akan tetap memantau keadaan nya takut suatu saat nanti kondisi nya akan kembali memburuk mengingat ia masih terlalu lemah "

Ryeowook mengangguk senang, terbesit rasa tenang di hati nya kala mendengar anak nya dalam kondisi baik " tentang penyakit nya, apa bisa di sembuhkan? "

" setelah kondisi nya benar-benar membaik, kami akan memberikan terapi khusus untuk menyembuhkan nya, berhubung anak anda masih dalam posisi tidak stabil, maka kami akan menunda terapi itu. Anda tidak keberatan kah ? " jelas + tanya uisanim

" lakukan yang terbaik untuk uri aegya uisanim. Apapun meskipun itu harus mengorbankan jiwa ku " ucap ryeowook mantap

" kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin ryeowook-ssi, jong woon-ssi. " dokter tersenyum tulus

" baiklah terima kasih atas kerja sama dan waktu nya , kami permisi dulu. Annyeong " pamit Soo Eun

Kriieett ...

BLAM..

_Ryeowook POV_

Kini aku dan yesung oppa sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yg di dalam nya berisi alat-alat medis serta seorang baby yang tidak lain adalah baby ku dan yesung oppa. Sudah genap 1 minggu setelah kelahiran baby ku, namun aku hanya bisa memandangi nya dari balik kaca ruangan steril itu. Hanya dokter tertentu lah yang dapat melihat serta menyentuh aegya ku.

Kim Ryeowoon adalah nama aegya kami, singkatan dari Ryeowook dan Jong Woon. Woonie di duga mengidap penyakit liver dan flek sejak ia lahir, bahkan aku sebagai umma nya pun tak di beri kesempatan untuk menggendong nya karna setelah ia keluar dari rahim ku, ia langsung di larikan ke ruang incubator. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk nya dan berusaha bersikap tegar menghadapi kenyataan takdir yang di tuliskan Tuhan untuk anak ku. Karna aku yakin kalau woonie adalah anak yang kuat, aku harus yakin ia akan bertahan dan segera membuka mata mungil nya untuk segera melihat dunia nya yang baru. Dunia penuh warna

" baby ummaaaa,, bogoshippo nae angel.. bertahanlah .. bertahanlah chagiyaaa.. hiks.. " lirih ku

" percayalah , ia anak yang kuat kau harus tau itu wookie-ah " suami ku selalu membisikkan kata-kata itu untuk sekedar menenangkan ku.

" ne oppa, aku selalu percaya " balasku mantap

Irreona uri aegya , irreona palliwa ... umma ingin sekali melihat mata indah mu serta senyum malaikat mu .. saranghae .. jeongmal saranghae ..

_Ryeowook POV End_

Te Be Ce !

Annyeong Hasseo Minna-san ...

Gimana lanjutan nya? pendek yah .. mian ne readers ,, soalnya ide nya udah mentok sampe situ doang sih ...

Hmmm ... kira-kira baby yewook nya bakal selamat atau gak yah ?  
*evil smirkON

Big thanks bwt yang selama ini selalu RCL, mengkritik dan menyukai FF saya baik yg saya post dengan Nama Fb ' Chikaa Andhrianie ' maupun yang saya post di note ' chaa sii unyiell cloudsomnia '

Oya,, buat kelanjutan FF fantasy ' My Fairy ' nya di pending dulu ya sampe fb chaa normal lagi, hehehe tapi tetep bakal lanjut kok FF nya

Okee ,, seperti biasa ,, mohon RCL ne readers :)

Chikaa Imnida ^_^


End file.
